30 Days of The Turners
by TopsyTurvyTurners
Summary: Inspired by the 30 days of domestic bliss challenge on Tumblr. Every day for the next 30 days I will be uploading little one-shots and mini-stories about the Turner family with the help of a head-cannon. Teddy will be appearing. Some will be racy, fluffy and some may be sad, but I hope you all enjoy this little challenge nevertheless. I own nothing and please review, thank you! x
1. Day 1

**Day 1 - Waking up together**

The first thing that Shelagh registered when she roused from her deep slumber on the first morning of her honeymoon in Torquay were her husband's powerful arms wrapped protectively around her slight waist from behind, the coarse dark hair that covered his strong chest feeling incredible against the silky skin of her back as his chin was cushioned upon her shoulder and he released soft snores into the crook of her neck.

She couldn't prevent the sleepy smile from forming upon her lips as she watched the sunlight begin to peek into their hotel room through the thin floral drapes that hung in the windows, a gentle sigh of contentment falling from her lips as she felt Patrick's solid bulk shift behind her before his large hand came to settle upon the creamy skin of her flat belly and he pulled her further into his warmth in advance to nuzzling a sloppy kiss into her neck.

She felt a sense of warmth course through her body then and she was unable to resist reaching back to stroke her fingertips soothingly against the thick dark hair that covered her head, revelling in the soft hum of satisfaction that left the lips of her husband before he nuzzled into her neck and settled down behind her once more. She didn't have to look at her reflection in the mirror to know that her soft cheeks still held the rosy blush from their lovemaking, considering they had only finished making love a little over an hour-and-a-half ago, and she didn't need to turn over to face her husband to know that his dark hair had fallen into his face.

Oh, how she adored the boyish look it gave him.

She could tell by her husband's breathing that he was still awake and she knew that he was watching her; that he was allowing his eyes to run along the perfect slope of her neck and the length of her body beneath the quilt, and she couldn't deny that she felt her heart race ever-so-slightly when she felt him run his hand along the curve of her side through the crisp material. 'Good morning, dearest.' Came her soft whisper when she found the urge to reach back and run the tips of her fingers through his handsome dark hair too powerful to ignore any longer.

'Good morning, Mrs. Turner.' He hummed as he brushed a warm and slow kiss against her shoulder, lingering just slightly as he allowed her natural perfume to invade his senses. Shelagh felt her heart soar at her new title, her eyes drifting closed as she shifted back against his chest before allowing her dainty hand to cover his larger one upon the swell of her hip through the quilt and slipping her fingers through the gaps in his before he swept his thumb across her knuckles.

'I could get quite used to waking up in your arms like this.' She sighed blissfully.

'So could I.' He whispered into her ear before leaving the warmest of kisses to her earlobe and sucking teasingly as he drew back in order to make her shiver. 'Now, turn over and let me say good morning to you properly.' He ordered softly before he blessed his bride with the charming side-smile that he knew made her go weak at the knees when she rolled over to face him, her beautiful crystal blue eyes sparkling enchantingly even though he knew that he was just a blur to her considering her glasses were sitting on her bedside table. 'You are so beautiful.'

'Och, just shut up and kiss me.' She giggled with a good-natured eye-roll before allowing her small hand to cup the back of his neck in its palm, their lips meeting in a long and warm kiss that quickly deepened before Patrick rolled her onto her back once again as he cupped her flawless face in the palms of his warm hands.

As they began to slowly build their way up to making love once more, the two of them, unbeknownst to one another, had the exact same thought.

Waking up together truly was the best feeling in the entire world.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this challenge and I know that I'm a little late starting this, but I've seen other people doing it on Tumblr and I have been thinking about whether or not to start my own. I get quite self-conscious about putting my work online because I worry that people aren't going to like it, but I hope that you all liked this at least a little and that you will leave a review to let me know what you thought! Once again, thank you all for reading and I hope that you will come back tomorrow for more!**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 - Morning routine**

Every morning was the same at the Turner residence. Shelagh would be woken at six o'clock every morning by Teddy's soft wails which told her that it was time for his breakfast and so she would reluctantly leave the safety of Patrick's arms before pressing the warmest of kisses onto his forehead and murmuring a quiet 'I love you.' against his skin before shuffling closer to her six-week-old son's cot in order to bring him into her arms, his once loud screams ceasing immediately.

She would then spend a few moments simply gazing at the handsome baby boy that she had been blessed with, stroking the tips of her fingers over the soft tufts of blonde hair that covered his head in a soothing fashion as he gazed up at her with nothing but love and trust sparkling in his light blue eyes. He would begin to grizzle once again after a while which would then prompt his Mummy to draw the strap of her nightgown down her arm in order for her to direct him to her breast.

After aiding him in latching on to her, Shelagh would then settle back against her pillow and begin to stroke the backs of her fingers delicately down the side of his face as she watched him suck freely upon her nipple. His sucks would always be rather erratic in the beginning until he realised that his Mummy wouldn't rush him and that he could settle against her, his crystal blue eyes meeting hers whilst he filled his tiny belly with the warmth of the milk that her body had provided for him.

After fifteen minutes of nursing Teddy on her left side she would ease him slowly over to her right and allow him to settle down once again, his head cushioned in the crease of her elbow as the sound of his sucks and heavy breathing filled the silence of the room. It was around this time that there would be a faint knock on the bedroom door and Shelagh would grant Angela permission to enter the room before the door would open with a gentle squeak and her beautiful four-year-old would enter, clutching her teddy-bear by the paw as she approached the bed.

She would them clamber carefully up onto the mattress before crawling between her parents and settling down against her mother, her head coming to rest upon Shelagh's arm as she would watch her baby brother feed. 'Good morning, Angel Girl.' Shelagh would whisper after turning her head to press a lingering kiss onto Angela's crown, her little girl snuggling further into her before she would slip one arm out from beneath her son in order to slip it around her daughter's shoulders.

Patrick would slowly begin to rouse at around six-thirty, around the time that his wife had finished giving their son his breakfast, and then Angela would carefully lay down beside him before pressing a kiss onto the tip of his nose and allowing him to envelope her in his arms before she would nuzzle her nose into the thick dark hair that covered his chest. Once she'd managed to coax up Teddy's wind Shelagh would lay her son back in his cot with a slow kiss to the creamy skin of his forehead before laying down beside her daughter and husband, a soft smile appearing upon her lips as Patrick would reach out to caress her face delicately.

Angela had usually drifted off once again by this point, her nose buried deep in the coarse dark hair that layered Patrick's chest as her father's strong hand lay upon the small of her back and he would brush the pad of his thumb soothingly against the thin material of her nightgown, her small hand resting over his heart as he could feel her eyelashes fluttering delicately against his smooth skin.

Patrick, Shelagh and Angela would lay together until 7:00, when Shelagh would get up to go and wake Timothy for school before heading down to the kitchen in order to make breakfast for them all. Once Shelagh had left the warmth of their bed and Angela had woken from her brief slumber, Patrick would allow her to snuggle with him and run the tips of her fingers through his chest hair as he ran his strong hand along the curve of her spine whilst pressing kisses into her hair.

He couldn't deny that he was utterly besotted with her. She had stolen his heart the moment he had held her in his arms for the first time when he and Shelagh had been stood together at the Adoption Agency back in 1959, her soft blonde hair and her beautiful hazel brown eyes making him fall hopelessly in love with her. It was hard for him to believe that his little girl was nearing her fifth birthday; that she was no longer the defenceless baby that she'd once been, but he was unable to deny that he only loved her more and grew prouder of her every day.

The smell of Scotch pancakes from the floor below them was what would prompt he and Angela to slip out of bed after fifteen minutes or so of snuggling, the two of them having quite an unhealthy obsession with the delectable pancakes that Shelagh made every now and again, and the two of them would help each other to make the bed before Angela would take her Daddy's hand once he'd cradled Teddy in one arm, allowing him to guide her out of the bedroom and down the stairs in order for her to take her place at the breakfast table.

Breakfast usually passed without any problems, Angela and Shelagh sat at one side of the table as Timothy and Patrick would sit at the other whilst they ate and Teddy snoozed in his Moses basket a safe distance away so that Shelagh could keep an eye on him. It was at this time that Patrick and Shelagh would talk about their plans for the day and Timothy would tell his parents whether or not he'd be late home from school due to orchestra, Angela occasionally pitching in with her own ideas of how she was going to spend her day.

Once breakfast was over Angela would go and sit on the floor in the sitting area to play with her dolls and tea-set whilst Timothy headed upstairs in order to get ready for school, Shelagh making her way back to the kitchen area to clean the breakfast dishes. Patrick, however, when he didn't have to be at the surgery 'till late morning, would make his way up behind his wife before wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his lips to her neck in order to leave a trail of soft and slow kisses along the slope of it whilst she was up to her forearms in soapy water.

He would occasionally suck tenderly upon the pulse point behind his wife's ear, causing her to release a soft whimper as her legs gave way beneath her before she would turn her head towards him in order to gently scold him, Patrick's soft lips covering her own before she could utter a single word. The kisses that he'd leave upon her lips would be light and innocent in the beginning but, as minutes passed, would deepen until their tongues started tangling and she would turn in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck and plunge her fingers into his thick dark hair as he pressed her up against the counter.

When the time came for him to leave for work, however, her heart would sink. Even though they had been married for over four years now she still despised being anywhere that he wasn't. Yes, she had Angela and Teddy for company until he and Timothy arrived home later in the evening and yes she had plenty of housework to get through, but it wasn't the same as being held in his arms upon the settee and having him press countless kisses to the side of her face and into her hair. Patrick knew exactly how she felt because it would be clear in her eyes as they stood by the door together and she cradled Teddy in her arms, and he'd cup her face warmly in his strong hands before placing several tender kisses upon her lips and reassuring her that as soon as the children were in bed that evening they would curl up on the settee together with a glass of red wine.

His promise never failed to put a smile back on her face and he would press his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss before stroking Angela's face lovingly and brushing the softest of kisses against Teddy's temple before making his way out of the house and to his car. As Shelagh and Angela would make their way to the window in order to watch him slip into the driver's seat and leave the driveway in order to make the ten-minute journey to the surgery, something would begin to dawn on her.

Yes their morning routine may not be perfect and yes mornings in the Turner household may be chaotic, but they were able to spend time together as a family and let one another know just how deeply they valued one another and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my second chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm having so much fun writing these little one-shots and I hope you're liking them! I don't know if this one was as good as yesterday's, but I tried to add as much fluff as possible into it, hehe! Please review to let me know what you thought and I'll see you all tomorrow! xx**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 - Doing Laundry**

There were many things that Shelagh loved about being both a wife and mother to her husband and their three beautiful children but having to wash several piles of dirty clothing at the end of every week was definitely not one of them. Patrick, Timothy and Teddy all had more shirts and pairs of trousers between them than she and Angela had nightgowns and dresses, and by the week's end not one of them would have a single clean shirt to their name. She never really complained about her husband not having a clean shirt, not when it meant that Patrick would walk around the house with his strong arms uncovered and the thick dark hair on his chest peeking out of the top of his undershirt, but she did get a little ticked off if her eldest son didn't have a freshly-ironed uniform to wear for grammar school.

Most of her time these days was spent sat in the centre of the sitting room floor as she sorted the family's clothing into multiple different piles before she would put them into the washing machine, the process not made any easier when her two youngest children tried to "help" her. Angela was older now and she tended to be rather a big help whenever Shelagh washed clothes, the bright five-year-old helping her by figuring out which piles the different coloured clothing had to go in. Teddy, on the other hand, would grow curious whilst crawling around the room and tended to play in the piles of laundry, mixing up the different colours once more and forcing Shelagh to count to ten in her head to stop herself from losing her temper.

On this particular day, however, both Angela and Teddy were down for their afternoon naps and Shelagh was finally able to sort through the dirty laundry without getting distracted.

Or so she thought.

Just as she placed one of Angela's summer dresses onto the lighter pile of clothing she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her middle from behind before a pair of warm lips came into contact with the silky smooth skin at the nape of her neck. 'Hello.' Patrick smiled lovingly against her as he pulled her back against his chest, Shelagh allowing her eyes to flutter closed when her head fell back against his warm shoulder and her soft rosebud lips curved up into a loving smile. 'Mmm...you know I love this dress on you.' He murmured.

'It was the only clean one I had left.' She giggled softly. 'I look quite out of place if I'm honest - wearing a swing dress around the house.' Patrick nibbled her ear.

'I think you look incredible.' He admitted before leaving a slow and tender open-mouthed kiss to the creamy skin of her neck just below her ear, a gentle hum of satisfaction escaping her as he lingered just slightly before continuing to kiss her neck languidly. 'Where are the children?' He murmured as he allowed his hands to leave the flatness of her stomach and come to rest upon the swell of her hips.

'Taking their naps.' She breathed as she leaned back against him and began to succumb to his advances, her heart racing ever-so-slightly. 'So I thought I would use the time I have to finally get some laundry done!' She left his arms then and made her way around to the other side of the table before once again beginning to sort through the laundry, a small smirk upon her lips as Patrick began to make his way around to her once again 'Patrick Turner, you're more distracting than both our children combined!' She giggled gently in exasperation at her husband.

'You can't wear a dress that fits you so perfectly and scold me for not being able to keep my hands off of you.' He told her, his voice slightly husky as he took hold of her hips once more before turning her to face him and bringing her against his chest, her light blue eyes sparkling beautifully behind her glasses as she gazed up at him before he lowered his head to capture her bottom lip in a delicate kiss. Her eyes delayed opening for a moment once he had pulled back from her after sucking gently upon her lower lip, her dainty hands resting upon the outside of his arms as he'd wrapped them back around her waist once more. 'Come here.' He growled once her eyes had fluttered open and he could detect nothing but love and a hint of pleading in her light blue irises, his lips meeting hers once again before he began to back her up towards the kitchen counter.

Her beautiful giggle was muffled against his lips when he lifted her to sit atop it, her slender arms draping loosely around his neck as their lips caressed and she allowed her legs to bracket his hips as he ran his hands warmly along her sides through her dress. 'I love you.' She whispered between warm kisses, her nimble fingers stroking the perfect hair at the nape of his neck as he brought her closer.

'I love you too.' He hummed against her soft rosebud lips before allowing the tip of his tongue to dance along the seam of her lower lip, Shelagh releasing a soft sigh into his mouth before she parted her lips beneath his own and allowed him to deepen their kiss considerably. The two of them released faint hums of pure contentment as their tongues began a slow dance, Patrick smiling against his beautiful wife's lips as he brought his hand up to tangle in her honey-blonde hair. 'Still thinking about all that laundry you have to get through?' He inquired quietly.

'Mm-mm.' She shook her head as she allowed one of her arms to unwind from around his neck before slipping one hand down to his powerful chest, the other cupping the side of his neck in its palm as she brushed her thumb lightly against the warm skin there. 'Patrick?' She breathed as they parted for air momentarily.

'Yes, my darling?' His voice was rather raspy as he caressed her sides warmly.

'Carry me.' He couldn't prevent the loving smirk from forming upon his lips as he knew exactly what she meant by those two little words, and so, after sliding one arm around her lower back and supporting her rear with the other as their warm lips met in another languid kiss, he began to carry her out of the kitchen and up the staircase to their bedroom.

* * *

Shelagh couldn't help but sigh deeply in contentment as she snuggled further into her husband's side later that afternoon, her head cushioned on his warm shoulder as her arm was draped across his stomach and Patrick continued to lazily stroke the tips of his fingers along her forearm as his nose was buried in her hair and his free arm was wrapped securely around her perfectly tiny waist.

'I love you.' He whispered as he brushed his thumb against the warm skin of her hip beneath the quilt, his voice coated with slight fatigue as he nuzzled his nose into her silky blonde hair.

'I love you too.' She reassured him sleepily as she stroked the tips of her fingers against the smooth skin of his side, their legs tangled beneath the covers as she nuzzled several soft kisses into the side of his neck. 'I hate the thought of going back downstairs to that monstrosity in the sitting room.' She groaned perfectly.

'You do too much, Shelagh.' Patrick told her before kissing her head. 'You feed Teddy in the morning and then you're on your feet all day until we come to bed at night. It's not healthy, darling, you know that.'

'If I don't do too much then not enough gets done, I've told you that before.' She reminded him as she tilted her head back against his shoulder and met his gaze, unwinding her arm from around his middle in order to trace his jaw with the tips of her fingers. 'I know you're just concerned about me, dearest, but don't be.'

'It is a husband's job to be concerned about his wife, my love, which is why I'm now going to say something that you're probably not going to like.' Her forehead creased just slightly. 'For the rest of the afternoon until Tim returns home from school you are going to stay in bed and sleep, Shelagh.' He explained lovingly.

'But-'

'No buts.' He told her as he pressed his index finger against her lips to silence her. 'You are going to be on your feet all night tonight and I can't just stand by and watch you wear yourself out, sweetheart, it's not right. So I want you to lie here and get some sleep while I go downstairs and do the laundry, is that clear?'

'Yes.' She huffed with a gentle eye-roll, Patrick chuckling as he kissed her lips.

Once their kiss came to a natural end he sat up beside her before running his fingers through his tussled hair, Shelagh rolling onto her back as she gazed up at him with a radiant smile upon her lips. He felt his heart swell with love for her as he felt her stroke her fingertips sleepily along the perfect curve of his spine.

'What would I do without you?' She asked softly when he turned back to gaze down at her.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' He admitted before leaning down to place a final kiss upon her swollen lips, their lips smacking gently as he pulled away from her. 'Now get some sleep.' She nodded obediently then before he sat back up and watched her nuzzle into her pillow, her hand disappearing beneath the pillowcase before she shifted into a more comfortable position and released a deep sigh of contentment. 'Sweet dreams, beautiful.' He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair before pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed in advance to slipping carefully into his deep red pyjamas.

The next time that he turned back to the beautiful woman that was his wife she had shifted into the space that he had vacated and was sound asleep on her belly, the quilt pooled around her hips as her nose was buried in his pillowcase and the softest of snores were escaping her as the late afternoon sunlight shone onto her bare back. Patrick didn't even attempt to suppress the loving chuckle that escaped him as he made his way back over to her, his heart swelling with deep love for her as he bent down to press his lips to the back of her head before covering her with the quilt once again. 'My beautiful girl.' He whispered.

After stroking her honey-blonde hair with his strong hand once more he began to make his way over to the bedroom door, nothing but love and pride in his eyes as he turned back to his wife when he was stood in the doorway.

She looked like a true angel, all thoughts of dirty laundry and the busy night that she had ahead of her gone from her mind as she hummed perfectly in her sleep.

She was finally at peace and it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading the third instalment of this challenge and I hope you liked it! This chapter has been uploaded earlier especially for MariaLujan :-) thought I would make this chapter a little steamier to spice things up a little, so I hope you enjoyed that ;-) I hope that you will all come back tomorrow for day 4 of this challenge, and please remember to leave a review! Thank you! x**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4 - Night in**

Shelagh couldn't stifle the gentle hum of satisfaction that escaped her as she left another long kiss upon her fiancé's smooth lips one evening, one of her perfectly soft hands cupping the side of his neck in its palm as the other ran lovingly along the front of his strong chest through the thin fabric of his dress-shirt and Patrick's powerful arms were wrapped securely around her small frame as they continued to make-out languidly upon his settee. 'Dearest...' She breathed in-between slow open-mouthed kisses as she allowed her hand to wander up into his hair, a deep hum of approval leaving him when she stroked her tongue against his bottom lip.

His strong hand came to settle upon the back of her neck as he parted his warm lips beneath her own in order to grant her entrance, their once chaste kiss taking on much more of a passionate nature when their tongues brushed and began to dance slowly. Patrick felt his heart begin to race when she tangled her soft hand in his hair and began to unbutton his shirt with her free one, her warm lips slowly beginning to venture away from his own as she dotted kisses across his cheek, along his sharp jaw and down his neck as she released precious little whimpers.

'My bold girl.' He growled gently into her ear as his breathing was rather erratic, Shelagh smirking against his silken skin as she continued to kiss his neck softly.

'Yours.' She sighed as she slipped his final shirt button through its hole. 'Always yours.' She then began to carefully lay down upon the settee, drawing her fiancé down with her until her head came to settle upon the arm-rest and Patrick hovered above her. 'If I'm pushing my luck, just say so.' She whispered in-between kisses left upon his neck as she pushed his shirt off of his strong arms, Patrick assisting her in doing so before he dropped the article of clothing to the floor with a smile.

'You're not.' He reassured her before dipping his head to start leaving soft kisses of his own upon her neck, revelling in the sweet sigh that escaped her as her lips left his skin and she threaded her fingers through his thick dark hair as he kissed her neck tenderly. 'You're so beautiful, Shelagh.' He sighed against her when he brushed his lips softly against the creamy patch of skin just below her ear, a light smile appearing upon his soft lips when he felt her bracket his hips with her legs.

'I love you, Patrick.' She whispered as she ran her dainty hands over the smooth warm skin of his back, her light blue eyes closed as she committed every tender brush of his lips against her neck to memory.

'I love you too, my darling.' He reassured her as he pulled away from her neck a few moments later and pushed himself up on his hands in order to gaze into her eyes. 'I am still sorry that I couldn't get us a reservation tonight, though.'

'Don't be.' She shook her head lovingly as she reached up to brush his soft dark hair out of his eyes, her rosy lips curled up into a perfect smile. 'Laying here with you; having you kiss my neck and tell me how you feel about me is much better than sitting at a restaurant with you and being unable to kiss you because there is a table separating us. I'd choose kissing on your settee over having a meal at a restaurant where everyone thinks they're better than us any day.' She sighed.

'I don't know what I did to deserve you.' He admitted before dipping his head to kiss her lips lingeringly. 'But whatever it was I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to.'

'So would I.' She swore. 'But we _don't_ have to. We're free now, Patrick. Forever.'

He didn't say anything else then. He simply lowered his head and captured her lower lip in a long and deep kiss, burying his fingers in her honey-blonde hair as she wrapped her legs back around his waist and cupped the sides of his neck in her palms as their tongues fought slowly for dominance.

As they kissed long into the night upon the beautiful yellow settee in Patrick's sitting room with Timothy sound asleep just a floor above them, they knew that even though their evening hadn't been a fancy one and even though they hadn't spent a single penny, it was still one of the best evenings that they had ever shared together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! x**


End file.
